Fire Away
by Ceasefire
Summary: [HavocRoy] Fifteen Themed HavocRoy drabbles, ranging in genre and rating. End of series, movie and manga spoilers rampant. Complete! [Final drabble: Language of Love]
1. Eastern Command Office

Fifteen HavocRoy drabbles, one hundred words each. Taken from the HavocRoy 15 themes. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_Warning: _End of series, movie and manga spoilers ahoy.

* * *

**# 1 – Eastern Command Office**

"We're getting transferred back to Eastern," Roy murmured against his lover's neck.

"Really? I heard there are many beautiful women there, Colonel Mustang."

"None as beautiful as you, I Jacqueline /I ," the dark-haired man smirked, picking up the small note of invitation from the bedside table and fiddling with it between gloved fingers.

"I love it when you call me that," Jean Havoc matched the smirk his commanding officer had given him.

"So, will you follow me?"

Jean smiled warmly and pressed a soft kiss to the shell of Mustang's ear.

"Of course."


	2. Stature

Second drabble, no spoilers. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 2 – Stature**

"Hey, Chief," Havoc drawled, lazily flicking his cigarette butt into the ashtray on his desk, "It says here that most people figure that submission or dominance in a relationship is based on height. The shorter you are, the more chance of being topped."

"Well, I certainly don't agree with that," Roy grumbled, watching Havoc stand and make his way towards him.

"Well, I certainly don't disagree," Havoc grinned and ran his finger down the back of Roy's neck. Roy gave a whimper and Havoc grinned, and Mustang reflected that it was good not having to be leader all the time.


	3. Rainy Day

No spoilers this time. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 3 - Rainy Day**

"You know, grumbling about the rain isn't going to make it go away."

"Well, it makes me feel better, Lieutenant."

Roy Mustang was taking his usual biweekly tour of East City, but unexpected change of weather had dampened his usual high spirits.

Havoc sighed as the soft cursing continued, and finally placed his hand on his commander's shoulder to catch his attention.

"Here you go, Sir," Havoc slipped off his regulation blue trench coat and put it over Roy's head. Roy was still grumbling, but the light tint of pink on his cheeks made it worthwhile, in Jean's humble opinion.


	4. Dog

I do not at all support the eating of household pets. I also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 4 – Dog**

"You know what, Jean?"

"Mm?"

"Recently, I've been thinking of adopting a puppy."

"I'm more of a cat lover."

"Why is that? Dogs are friendlier. They're more playful, and not to mention they are _absolutely _loyal to the commands of their masters."

"You still haven't convinced me."

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Cat meat is tougher on the tongue, Sir. It's a lot harder to bring out the full flavour of cat in a stir fry."

It was at that exact moment that Roy Mustang decided that he would never buy a pet as long as he and Jean were together.


	5. Girlfriend

No spoilers, just a nice example of Mustang being a smart-ass. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 5 – Girlfriend**

"Colonel, we heard you have a new girlfriend," Havoc inquired as his superior walked into the office. Breda, Farman and Fuery looked interested, but Hawkeye sighed and continued with her work.

"Oh, yes," Mustang smirked, "And may I just say this one's quite a catch. Tall, blonde, blue eyes... anything wrong, Lieutenant Havoc?"

"No, Boss," he replied, chuckling.

"Good. Now, where was I? Ah, yes... she has nice breasts too."

Havoc looked like he was somewhere between laughing and freezing in horror at the description. Roy smirked again.

"Yes, quite the catch. Too bad she's sensitive; so easy to tease."


	6. Ghost Story

Guess what? I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!

**

* * *

#6 – Ghost Story**

"Colonel! It's an emergency!" Fuery yelped, "There's another ghost story going around; they say that Storage Cupboard Five is haunted by the ghost of a secretary who died in there after many boxes of files fell on her head!"

"Am I going to have to solve all your problems?" Roy whined, and then sighed, "Fine, we're all staying back tonight to figure this out."

Havoc smirked and reached for a cigarette to celebrate. He knew that the secretary in Med wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about it; another night back at work with Mustang had been achieved.


	7. Fraternization

Cuteness ahoy! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 7 – Fraternization**

"Hey, Roy..." Jean murmured; Roy nodded to show he was listening, but concentrated on trailing his fingers across Havoc's stomach, "Do you plan to change the Fraternization Laws when you become Fuhrer?" _Not 'if', 'when'._

"Of course not," Roy smirked, pressing a light kiss to the skin just below his lover's navel.

Havoc's brow quirked in surprise, "Why not?"

"Where's the thrill in legality?" the dark-haired man hissed, shifting up to slide his hand up and down the nape of Havoc's neck, before applying just the right amount of pressure to draw Jean close enough to kiss. _No thrill indeed._


	8. Cigarette

Oh, the naughtiness. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry about the slow update.

* * *

**# 8 – Cigarette**

"Why do you always smoke after sex?"

"Dunno... maybe because I go so fast."

"Smart-ass."

"You know you love it…. where the Hell are my matches?"

Havoc grunted as he leaned over the side of the bed, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips lazily.

"Come here, Havoc."

"Hmm?" Havoc looked up just in time to see Roy swiftly pull on his gloves and snap; he flinched back when the end of his cigarette flared up.

"I thought you hated my post-sex smoking."

"What can I say?" Roy sighed dramatically then smirked at his puzzled lover, "It encourages your oral fixation."


	9. Business Trip

The next two drabbles of this series are really the only two that could be linked; the rest stand alone. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There are end-of-series spoilers.

* * *

**# 9 – Business Trip**

"I'm sorry for sending you North in my stead..." Roy muttered, "But no one else can pretend to be me."

"No worries. I'll think of it as a promotion, Boss," Jean smiled, blue eyes blinking owlishly in the brightness of the hospital room.

"When we get back from this little trip, I will be Fuhrer of Amestris."

"I've never doubted that, Sir."

"I know," Roy stood, snapping a crisp salute. "I'll see you at the top, _Colonel_."

"Good luck, _Lieutenant_," Havoc replied. The mood dimmed as soon as Roy left the room and Havoc realized he might never come back.


	10. Loyalty

Some loyalty is deeper than love, and these two prove it. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 10 – Loyalty**

Jean stepped into the hospital room, took one look at his superior officer and found himself immediately captivated; the new scars upon the old, the large patch now covering one of his eyes, the thick white bandages still protecting raw wounds.

Roy opened his one good eye, dark and unfocused, and looked at Havoc. The taller man felt himself freeze under the gaze; he somehow felt that the gaze Roy gave him was unfamiliar, like fleeting eye contact with a stranger on the streets.

"I'm glad you safe," he rasped.

Havoc smiled, thankful that they had survived another 'little trip'.


	11. Rival In Love

Oh dear, rivalry! Whatever shall we do? XD I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**# 11 – Rival In Love**

Every night it was the same; they would step over the threshold, Havoc would press Roy back against the wall and kiss him (Roy's shirt was wet through by seasonal rains that had arrived late, but his skin was still smooth, warm), Roy would give a purr in and fight back against Havoc's strong opening move, but Jean wouldn't give Mustang the satisfaction of topping him.

They would continue like this until they found their way to the bed, and the night usually ended with Roy tucked under Havoc's bare right arm, pouting with flushed cheeks. Havoc won this round.


	12. Paper Airplane

Havoc has little faith in his Colonel's sanity. I have little faith that I will ever own FMA.

* * *

**# 12 – Paper Airplane**

"With all due respect, Chief... shouldn't you be working?"

"Quiet, Havoc. This is a delicate process," Mustang snapped, folding the paper while cackling evilly, "Anyway, shouldn't you be working instead of watching me?"

Havoc sighed, lit a cigarette and retuned to the document he'd been looking over, and was actually quite focused until something white sailed past his nose. He watched the paper plane land next to his left hand, removed his cigarette from his lips and stubbed the ash off on the small folded contraption.

"Oi, stop it!" Roy screamed, and Havoc thought Breda was right; Mustang was insane.


	13. Embers

More comedy! I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!

* * *

**# 13 – Embers**

"Is that another love letter, Sir?" Hawkeye asked, eyeing the Colonel suspiciously.

"Of course, Lieutenant," he replied, his gaze flickering to Havoc, who willed the heat away from his cheeks with all of his might.

"Might I enquire as to who it's from?" Hawkeye questioned, eyes scrutinizing Havoc momentarily, before returning to Roy.

"A secret admirer, apparently," Roy sighed, "It's hard being loved."

Mustang moved to put the note into his front pocket, and Hawkeye's sharp eyes caught site of what it said:

_Dear Colonel Mustang,_

_Stop looking at me like that during office hours, you horny bastard._

_Love, J._


	14. Sabotage

I don't own FMA. Can't give away too much about this one!

* * *

**# 14 – Sabotage**

"What exactly is _that_?" Roy asked sharply.

Havoc ate another chocolate from the pink, frilly heart-shaped box on Roy's table and smirked.

"They were addressed to me, delivered through the Collating Department just before I left this afternoon. Jealous?" he asked, tracing the curve of Roy's hip.

"Of course not," he lied, and Havoc grinned again and pressed a chocolate to his lips; Roy obliged sulkily.

The next day when Mustang walked into the office he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or angered at the sight of Breda snickering over a sweet shop docket hidden in his desk drawer.


	15. Language of Love

Last drabble, guys; thanks to your encouragement, I'm seriously considering a chapterfic for these two. I still don't own FMA.

And to Mercutio... He's coming to a Con near me in April, too! I'm going as Hawkeye... and send me the pics, sure!

* * *

**# 15 – Language Of Love**

Every form of love had its own language. All of Mustang's subordinates loved him in some way.

For Fuery, it was admiration; almost like a little brother looking up to his older sibling. For Farman, it was reverence; utter devotion, careful advice. For Breda, it was wit; the quick thinking, the brilliant strategizing. For Hawkeye, it was synchronizing; knowing what the other was thinking, taking care of him while reining him in. And for himself, Jean Havoc—

Roy kissed him then, leaving his mind blissfully blank. And that was when Havoc realized that some types of love didn't need words.


End file.
